Follow you in the Darknes
by Michael Wakamiya95
Summary: Harry is hinding a major serect from his freinds but when he comes back to school his freinds have truned against him and his roommate went mssing but will will he go after her onto the darkness but or will someone he knows will stop him. Yusei may be i
1. Four chapters in one

**Follow you in the Darkness-Harry potter**

**Written by: Michael Wakamiya**

**Co-Writer: J.V.J Heartless**

**User name: Michael Wakamiya**

**Harry Potter ran away during the summer and now he's living with J.V.J Heartless. Going back to school hiding under a wig but how long will his plan will last until he is found out… everything in his life goes downhill when J.V.J goes missing. Will he chose to go after her or will two people from his past try to stop him. It's up to Harry to chose the path he will be taking one will led to his death.**

**Follow you in the darkness is about life and Death. Written by: Michael Wakamiya and co-written by: J.V.J Heartless**

**Reba season two episodes 4**

**Chapter one: Break out**

Harry moved around in the darkness in his room. He stood there over his owl's cages. Opening the cages door Hedwig flew out and onto the bed. Harry walked over to her. She looked up at him. Unsure what was going on. Harry got on his knees to look at Hedwig in the eyes.

"Hedwig I need you to listen to me right now" harry said.

Hedwig moved closer to him showing she was about to listen to what ever he had to say.

"I need you to fly out that window and find me after when I leave this place," Harry said. "Can you do that for me?"

Hedwig flapped one wing and took off out the window. Leaving Harry alone in his dark room.

"Bye see you soon" Harry said.

He picked up his school suite case and was out the door. Making sure not to make a sound as was leaving the house that ceased him so much pain. When he stepped out the front door he fleet the cold wind against his skin. He looked up at the sky he could see Hedwig flying overhead. Than she was gone from sight. Harry begins to walk down the sidewalk alone in the dark. Far on the other side of the street a man saw him leaving. He came out form the shadow as the moonlight shone on him. Moonlight was casting on him. He watched Harry walked down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile in the other part of the city, a young woman was walking to her car while on the cell phone. Her bold shoot red hair was shining in the moonlight. J.V.J Heartless open the car door and got in.

"I'm sorry I don't know any one in that place okay I have to go right now" J.V.J said.

She hung up the phone. Putting it back in her leather bag. She starts to drive as she passes many other cars on the street. No one was in sight. She looked everywhere as she past by.

Harry made his way down the road as he walked in front of the car was about to cross. J.V.J looked at the young man who was right in front of him. She came to a halt not running him over. Harry looked at her. She poked her head up from the roof. Bright bold red hair was blowing in the wind.

'Hi" J.V.J said.

Harry looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"He-Roy Lee Jackson" Harry lied.

"DO you need a ride?" J.V.J asked.

"Sure" Harry said.

"My name is J.V.J Heartless" she aside.

Harry got in the other said of the car. She took of heading to someplace. She smiled at him and Harry smiled back at her. She had to be the same age as him. Maybe older than sixteen. She was really nice. J.V.J talked a lot but not showing a sign she knew she was driving a car. Harry held on to what ever he could get a hold onto. J.V.J was looking at him in the eye and not at the road. Harry forgets they were in a car. Both got carry away with talking and crash into a poll on the sidewalk. Before Harry knew it he saw a white bird fly overhead of him. As he lay on the hard ground as he looked at the women he was with lay next to him. Feeling his head pounding. He didn't see how they crash. Than everything went back. Just as his world he saw someone looking down at him as he blacked out. Harry looked around everywhere he looked was darkness.

"J.V.J Heartless!" Harry called out.

Harry flipped over in his bed as he looked up at the roof. "Where I'm I now" Harry asked.

He looked around the place. He rested his head against the side of the bed frame.

"Who was that man?" Harry thought.

He got up from the floor and walked out the room into a long dark hallway leading into an open living room with lots of window. He stood there in shocked there was the very same girl he meat late in the night. She was standing there holding a newspaper in one hand. When she looked up at him she put the paper down on the black coffee table. J.V.J turned to come face to face with him. Both were looking at one and the other waiting for one to speak up at the very time.

"This is how I got to live with J.V.J Heartless"

**Chapter two: Welcome to a new world**

16-year-old Harry lived alone in a warehouse in a dusty blocked off place in the city. He lived there ever since the summers begin. He was all alone until he meets a loner named J.V.J Heartless a girl who was about the same age as he was. They meet in a dark street where they became close friends later on that summer. J.V.J knew nothing about his past or where he came from. Harry never told his old friends about what happened to him or where he was right now. Or the fact he ran away from his former home. Upon meeting each other they decide to live together so they could be there for each other.

The summer month was about to come to an end. Harry was getting ready fro school to start next month as he stood there in the very living room putting his thing in his box. Harry looked at his owl that was sleeping in her cage. She was really sad about being in her new home. She never once came out of her cage since moving there. The place was very dark and she was not used to it. Everything was new but she was still with Harry. Witch made her very happy. Over the time she gotten used to his new friend over the summer, J.V.J Heartless. A bright red cherry head girl came out dressed in her bar job uniform. Black and white was what she was wearing. She was the only one he could trust to be around. Harry looked up right at her as she walked by him.

"Hello", she said.

"Morning", he said.

J.V.J walked back to Harry as she stood next to him. "You have school next month."

"I know" Harry said. " I'm totally packed to go. You won't mind taking me there?"

Harry was still looking at Hedwig when J.V.J got closer to the cage. "Nope. Is it very far?"

"Nope" harry said.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" J.V.J asked.

Harry looked up at her. "No." Than he looked back at the owl.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked in concerned.

Hedwig opened an eye at the sound of Hurry's voice.

"Good she's still alive," J.V.J said. "I really don't want to go tip anther funeral."

Harry eyed her as she walked away. "What to you mean."

J.V.J looked back at him, glaring right at him with a "_DO you really want to know look." _Harry looked back at the cage where Hedwig went back to sleep.

"Okay I won't ask"

"Good the least you know the better."

J.V.J turned on her heels fast to be looking at his back. _"I got kicked out!"_

Harry looked at her with a wired face with _"What did you do" _look. It was very clear on the look on his face.

"Why?' Harry asked concerned.

J.V.J looked back at him. "DO you really want to know?"

Harry turned back to looking at Hedwig who was still sleeping in her cage. He know too much of J.V.J past life and what she did over the years. This was coming from him.

"I don't think I want to know why you got kicked out," Harry said as he was still looking at his owl.

"Good" J.V.J said as she rolled her eye hoping this would never come up again later on. "How many more weeks until school starts again?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at her. "Two week's."

J.V.J Stopped moving right where she was as Harry turned back. Fearing her new friend was about to leave her alone in this big dark place alone until he came back in at the end of the year or maybe sooner. She looked at him. She sat in a black leather chair nearby. Harry moved away from the cage to look a his notes about what to bring to school and what not. All J.J could do was look at him. Thinking how cute he was. Harry sat in the other chair in the living room. J.V.J looked around the room when something came to her. Than she looked at him.

"Harry do you want to go to that new place that just open last night?" J.V.J asked.

Harry looked up at her with joy and stood up. "You mean that new place Shang la la?"

"Yes and I have a table for two!"

"That's really nice" Harry said. "When?"

"Midnight"

"Why?"

"It's best to go at midnight with the moon out shining down on us!"

Harry smiled as J.V.J jumped up in joy as she ran to her room. Harry sat down in the leather chair. When she came back in still happy.

"Chess Cake!"

Harry looked at her run by only getting two wood's she said.

"Chess cake?" Harry asked.

Harry rolled his eyes as J.V.J walked away back to her room after all that joy that seem to come out of no where. After she gone into her Harry was alone in the living room with Hedwig. Harry turned to look at his pet Hedwig

"Hey, it's looks like it's going to be us alone for the whole day" Harry said.

Hedwig open an eye and than J.V.J poked her head out of her room.

"Are you sure you will be okay alone for the day?" she asked.

Harry looked right at. "Positive."

"Okay" she said. "I'm off to work."

"Aright" Harry said.

J.V.J walked right into the living room, but she stopped right next to him. She looked over his shoulder at the owl.

"Did you hear about the missing boy somewhere in the city? J.V.J asked.

Harry froze in place after he the wood left her mouth as he stood there in a daze. Harry mind was complete and blank but nothing came to his mind. But all he could say was this to cover up a lie he didn't want her to know about his past life.

"No" Harry said.

Harry lied. He knew everything about the missing boy in the city. Infect he was the missing boy from the city. Harry read the newspaper clipping about him. Everyone in that area are freaking out about the rash missing boy.

"Where did this go down?" Harry asked. He was still looking at the white owl that was washing his fathers.

"Just before the summer begin she said. Someone at work told me about the missing him.

Harry tensed up. "Did you see a picture of him?" he asked.

"Nope" J.V.J said.

"Later!"

"Okay" he said.

J.V.J rushed over to the door and she was out of sight. AS soon as she was gone and the door was closed. Harry unlocked the cage door to let out the her. Hedwig flew out the lined on the sofa and Harry sat right next to her.

"I'm doomed," he said.

Hedwig looked down at him. Harry looked back at her in returned.

"What am I going to do about this?" Harry said. "If I don't see them they will think something is up."

Hedwig closed her eyes. She was way past listing to him and she was letting Harry go on with his rant. Than he stopped talking when he saw her eyes were closed. Harry studied her. "Thank you for listing!" he said.

She opens an eye just to hear what he just said. Bit went back to sleep.

A small car pulled up a the former house where Harry lived. But Ron, himself knew nothing about. He looked out the back street in the window of the car.

"Are you sure they don't mind us coming by really late? His dad asked.

"Harry will be happy to get out of there!" Ron said.

Mr. Weasly rolled his eyes. He didn't even answer me!

Ron opens the car door to run over to the front door. "C' moon dad!"

"Coming" he said.

The two mad their way up there to the front door. Ron ran a head to ring the bell as his father was still coming right behind him. When Ron came to the front door he ran the front door bell. They waited while for someone to come to the door. Just than the door flew open really fast, both saw an over Wight man standing in front of them.

"What do you idiots what?" he snapped.

Mr. Weaslsy pulled his son behind him.

"Harry" Ron said.

"You're a little late."

"What do you mean?"

Before they could ask what he meant by that he snapped out something else and sampled the door in their face.

"He ran away before the summer!"

Ron dropped his mouth in shocked but nothing came out but all this:

WHHHHAT!"

The two stood there in shocked and not believing every wood he just said. Mr. Wesley turned to face his son. Ron looked up at him. He had only two thing say.

"What? Why? Ron asked.

"We have to tell the others this" Mr. Waals said. "Lets' go."

Ron followed his dad back to the car. Just as they were a dark and cool looking sports car zipped past them. To them it seemed to come out of now where. Music was blasing from the car as it speed by. J.V.J didn't even see the two about to walk to their car. Mr. Weasly pulled Ron out of the way of the from the crazy driver. From the other side of the streets the same man in a hood watched the two as they watched the so call " Insane driver" neally ran them over. He looked at the car as it was speeding down the road. Than he looked at the them again. Nither even saw him standing there. He walked into the darkness.

"_I'm closer to getting my son back"_

"Insane driver" he said. "Ron get in the car!"

Ron got in the back of the car. His father got into the front driver's side of the car. They were heading back home to tell the "Shocking new's of Harry" not being there. By the time they got t here it was way past dinner. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them. As the door open they were right at the door when it was open. Ginny flew right at the front door.

"Harry!" she screamed as she jumped right at the two were about to walk into the hall. Hermoine came up behind her but as soon as the two walked in with out Harry.

"Harry's still outside? Hermoine asked.

Ron held back as Ginny ran outside to where the car was parked. The two said nothing.

"Let's go to the living room" Mr. Weasley said

He walked past Hermoine to walk in the living where everyone was. Everyone was there ready greet Harry looked up. Mr. Weasley sat in the armed chair. Ron and Hermoine both followed behind him. Everyone was slince until they heard Ginny running into the living room. She was crying tears fell down her cheeks. Hermoine looked up at her. She got up to stand next to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Harry" she mouthed.

"What about Harry? Hermoine asked.

Ginny made more crying sounds as tears fell down her face. She chocked up her wood's as she finnaly got them out. Getting every wood out was really hard. Since since she was having a trouble with it.

"Harry's not out there" Ginny said.

Every sat there in slince still not saying anything until Heriome spoke up to Ginny. The older boy's looked at each other.

"What do you mean he's not out there?" she asked.

Heromine walked past Ginny to the front door where it stoode shut. The door didn't move. No sound was coming from the other side of the door, just only the wind. ABcl in the living room.

"Harry went missing over the summer" Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone in the room was stunde at the new's. Herimone ran back in the living room. The two girls looked beyond shocked.

"When?"

"Just before the summer!"

Everyone stood in the room frozen and really still. Ginny made another sound of crying when they heard a small taping sound from the window. Everyone looked up hoping it might be Harry. But the tapping sound came to an end. Everyone looked down than the tapping started again. Ron looked up.

Harry he thought.

Just than the window flew open as a snow white owl lanned on the coffee table. Everyone eyed the small white owl as she as sat there looking one to the other. All of them were shocked to see Hedwig.

Ron and Herione ran over to her but Ron got ther first. A small not was tied to her leg. He untied it really fast and read the note out loud to everyone in the room.

"Sorry"

Ron stopped. There was noting else on the note.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked.

"Yup!" Ron said.

Ginny ripped the not out of his hand.

"Hey!"

'This is Not Harry's handwriting!" she scramed.

Everyone looked up at her. Ginny dropped the not eon the floor as she ran out . Still crying. Heromine watched the note fall to the ground. Just than Hedwig flew off right out the window. Ron watched his best friend owl go way from the place.

Back at the warehouse Hedwig flew back in her cage as Harry walked in. Dressed for dinner.

"Bye Hedwig" Harry called.

Hedwig hid her face from Harry, She still was watching him. What seemed to be out of now where to her. J.V.J popped out of nowhere. She came into view. She was dressed ready to go to dinner with Harry.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yah!" Harry called.

The two walked out the door. They made their way to the black sports car waiting for them. J.V.J sat in the drivers side of the car. Harry got in next to her. J.V.J looked at him in the eye. Her inhuman bloody red eye were so scary to look at.

"Let's go!" she screamed.

Harry rolled her eye. He was living with a crazy girl and he had to get used to it sooner or later. The car speed down the road. J.V.J pulled the car out of the drive way than she took off speeding down the road really fast. Music was blasting really loud. From miles you could hear the music blasting from the car.

The couple had a fun time at the Shing La La place, even though it was at midnight. The next weeks went by really fast. All he had to do was get taken to the train place. He hoped no one would see who he was with.

Harry open his eyes. Today was the day he would go to school. He sat up right in bed. Looking at the big cloudy window in his room. The sun was shinng through the window.

"I have a lot of explaing to do" Harry thought. "I might want to skip some parts."

Just than the door open J.V.J stood in the doorway. "Are you sure you are ready to go?"

"Like I told you last time" Harry said.

"I'm just checking" J.V.J said.

Harry got out of the bed. He got everything in order to go. J.V.J helped him get his things in the car. Both got in the car and drove for four hours. J.V.J stopped the car at the train. She got out as Harry sleept. J.V.J took out his bags and put them on a suite case cart and than closed the car trunk. Five cars down, Ron and his older bothers got out of the car. Hermine and Ginny got their things. Nobody said a wood as they got ready to go up to the train. Neither said wood since they learned that Harry went missing over the summer. Ron was acting like his best friend was dead but really he went missing over the summer.

"What are my chances of seeing Harry again?" Ron asked.

Hermine looked at him. Both were having the same thoughts about Harry. Ginny was still crying and could not hold them back any longer but in the end she buts into tears. All of them stood around the car as Ron looked at the bright red head women. She was setting down the school sute caes onto the ground. Ron knew this lady was far too old to go to school. Little much drive a car. Maybe she had a son who goes to the very same school and the same dorm. Ron looked away as Harry who was waering an wig walked over to J.V.J.

"We better hurry I need to get there" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermine froze when they heard the strange voice. The person who was next to the bright red head women who talking. Ron looked over to see if it was Harry. But he was wrong. He didn't even see him there. The two looked from one to the other. " Did we just hear Harry talking just now." Ron looked back at the woman. "there was no way he would be with her."

As soon as Ginny stopped crying that's when she looked up just to see the two standing next to the sports car, talking. Ron walked stood next to her and looked at them.

"That's the same car that neally ran dad and me over" Ron said.

"WHoopie!" Hermine said as she walked by them.

"WE will have to tell them Harry went missing over the summer" Hermine said.

Ron looked at her after she was done talking than back at his sister to see if she might start crying again. But she held on the oitbust just a little longer than it came out really loud. Ron moved away just as their mother rushed over to GInnys side.

"That not what worries me the most" Ron said. "I;m more worry if we will ever get to see him again."

"WE will find him" Hermonie said.

"Us!" Ginny butted in.

Ron glared at her. "we meaning me an Hermone and not you!"

"Fine!" Ginny said.

She walked to the train with her stuff alongside her mum. The others followed right beind them. The two joined after them. And finding themslefs on the platform.

"This ios going to be one sad year without him" she said.

"Yeah it will be" Ron said.

They were in for a very long ride without their friend, Harry. Ron didn't see any of his bothers or his sister on the platform. They must be on the train. His mum and dad was waving to Ginny and the others as they walked onto the train. Ron and Hermonie got on in slince. Finding a small place to be alone. Putting their things down on the floor and taking a sit. Ron looked out the window as Hermonie was holding her over fluffed cat in her arms.

"Cheer up Ron it's not the end of the world."

Ron made a face than focus on one person outside on the platform.

"You know he's not going to come if you do that"

"Fine" Ron said.

He still looking out the window. The same lady he saw before was right there infront of them and this time he could not see the boy she was with. It was the same person who nearly ran him over. Looking away from the lady to the boy who was holding an old cage in his hand. The only person he knew who had the owned that very same cage was Harry. And it was not the very common cage in the world. It was the only kind in the world. Inside was more shocking , there was the very same kind of owl Harry had. The boy who was holding the cage. He looked really young and he was standing next to the woman he saw in the parking lot. But Ron only saw him from the back only. The boy was dressed in bright summer clothes. Light summer blue and long short pants and old looking stly boots.

"That can't be him" Ron said.

He sighed than looked away from the window.

Outside on the platform J.V.J waved goodbye to Harry and took off. Harry was still holding the cage with his Hedwig. He pulled the red hood over hi his head as he got on the train. The bright red hood him from others from seeing his face. Fred and his train bother watched as the so call new comer as he carry his age and a small bag to a small room on the train. He set down the cage on the floor. Harry turned t o close to the door. The two were still were watching.

"Bother do you think he's new comer?" Fred asked.

"Nah he's to old"

"Your right about that!"

They walked down the hall going to talk to their younger bother.

Harry sat down in shock. Hedwig looked a him.

"I can't take the hood off until I get there" he said.

He looked out the window to make sure no one saw him talking to her.

"My friends are here" he said.

Harry pulled out a book from his bag. "It will be much quite to read" Harry said.

Harry flipped through some pages in the book and begian to read. Than he fell asleep . The same man in the black hood walked by the room and looked in. He looked right at Harry who hood had just fallen off. He was reasting against the wall. Sleeping as Hedwig napped holding out her wing over her head. And the other wing way out behind her. She open an eye when she sense that someone was looking into the room. Than he walked away from the door. Harry sleept until the train came to a halt. Everyone on the train was dressed in their unfrom and off to school. Harry woke up when he heard students passing by the room he was in. Harry got up and pulled out a long black wig and put it on with a small brand. Making sure it didn't fall off. But he looked like he was Snapss son. And he put on black make up and blush on his cheeks to make him look paler. Like he was sick or something. Than he put the stuff in his bag and put it on.

Some time later, Harry made sure on one could tell who he was as he joined the other students to his dorm. He was only doing this to make sure Ron or Hermine didn't se him. As they got closer to the school. Harry held back as everyone entered he dinning hall. Just as a few more students walked in Harry joined they. He saw his friends. Both were sitting next to each other. Harry found a palce that was not taken near the end of the table. Frad looked up at him.

"Hello never seen you before " he said.

Harry looked at him. " Didn't look close last time."

"'Didn't see a kid with-'

"Grew it." Harry sanped.

"Cranky today are we?" Fraed said.

"Are the rummers ture?" Harry asked.

Fread looked at him in shocked. How could this guy I never seen before know?

Fread looked away from him. How could he know about Ron's missing friend. He looked to the unknown boy.

"Yes."

"Too dab" harry said.

Fread stuideed him very closely.

I think I see him before but where I have seen him?

He looked at him and he turned away from Harry to look at the front.

**Chapter three: Compleaty Over**

The past week were awfull for Ron and Hermonine after learning their best friend went missing over the summer. Ron open his eyes as he rolled over in his bed as he came to face to face with the new comer. Ron never got the chance to meet the new comer since he didn't want to meet him. He was sleeping in the very bed Harry used to sleep in when he was at the school. Ron got out of the bed and walked out the room while Harry slept. He was still wearing the wig, the hear drapped over hi sface as je slept in the bed. Hinding who he really was. The other soon got out of bed to get ready for school.

Ron was in the bathroom as he got ready Harry walked into the room. Ron looked up at him. Than he looked away from him as he walked by to t he shower room. Nobay said a single word as they were in t he wash room. All went on their bussnies of getting ready for the day.

Ron went back into the room he lived with two other students he knew and Harry before in the last four years. He picked up his bag of the bed as Harry walked in as not himself. Still Ron didn't look at him Harry picked up his bag as Ron darted out the door when the other s came in, but they walked right out the room without looking at Harry. Harry stood there standing alone in the room.

"I never fleet so alone in my life" Harry said. "I should try to talk to them."

Harry found them in the dining hall where they were eating their breakfast not talking at all. Harry walked up to them as he got closer to them he stopped right where he was. Harry suked up his guts and walke d over to them.

"Harry" Harry said.

Ron didn't even look up at him only Hermonie did. She was the only one who said "Hi" to him. "Why don't you join us?"

"Okay" Harry said.

Ron still didn't look up at him. "Freak!" Harry could make out what Ron just said to him. Hermonie glared right at him but Ron turned away from her.

"What is your name?" hermoine asked.

"Don't go there" Ron sanped.

"RON!" Hermoine sanpped.

Ron turned to face "Harry" "What is your name?" he barked. Harry moved away from Ron.

"Ribban Ray Kingston" Harry said.

"Feme!" Ron said.

Hermonie eyed.

Ron looked up at her. "What?" he barked.

"Be nice!" Hermoine whisped.

"Whatever!" Ron hissed.

He went back to eating. Harry flet the tensen in the air as they eat their breakfest in slinec.

I think I know this is going to end" Harry thought.

Everyone one the dinning hall dritted of to class, Ron and Heromine wsa ready to go to class when they were done. Both walked out the room without him. Harry sat t here for a while he was alone in the dining room than he walked out the room.

In side the frst block Ron and Hermoine sat togther in one row as Harry walked into the room as Ribban Ray Jackson.

Everyone in the room looked up at him. Whating to know who he was and when he got to the school. Aka Ribban Ray-Kingston sat alone while everyone in the room sat refessed to sit next with the new kid.

"Where's the teacher/" Ron asked.

Hermoine turned to look at him in shocked. "you care about school since when?" she asked.

Ron eye her." Now!" he barked.

Ron looked down at his book sitting infront for him. That sat open.

"Now! Why?"

"Nothing" He said.

Hermoine sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked over the " New Student"

Where did he even come from she thought.

She looked at the Harry aka Ribban.

"Maybe he had a lot of paper work to do!" Ron joked.

Hermonie turned to look at him and gave him the sink eye. "What?" Ron barked.

"Whatever" Ron said.

"We are gong to be here fro a while" Ron said. Ron flipped through pages in his book. He was flipimg hroght nonstop when Hermonine looked up at him. "Would you stop doing that!"

Ron looked up at her.

"NO!" he said.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Hery Freak and Miss. Nerdy where is your missing friend?" Malfoy hissed.

Both looked up at him. Someone they didn't want to see this moaring.

"Sicnce when did you care about Harry?" Ron asked.

"I thought you be a wreck when he's a gone" Malfoy said.

Hermoine stood up to face him. "Go now!" she said firmly. " Back to her sit"

'Fine" Malfoy said,

He walked back to his sit but stoped right where Harry was sitting. And sat down next to him. Harry looked up at him.

Why is he sitting next to me? Harry thought.

Malfoy turned to look at Harry. "You look like the kind of person would hang out with me!"

"Huh?" Harry asked in dummnes.

Malfoy didn't even heard what Harry just said, but took him by the arm as he dragged him over to the empty sit where they were going in the back.

"Wait!- Harry said.

Malfoy forced Harry-Ribban into his sit in the chair. He sat right next to him. SO what is you r name? Malfy asked being nice.

"Eh" Harry asked.

"Well?"

"Ribban Ray-Kingston" Harry said.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said.

"Ni"

Just than the door bust open when a tall blond man walked into the room. The students turned to look at him. Ron stiffen up as he saw the blond man walked up to the front of the room.

"It's him the crazy man!" Ron said.

Hermoine rolled her eyes as she heard Ron calling Mr. Lockheart crazy. She knew the man very well from what he did in the past years of being at the school. HE set his books down on the table. Mr. Lockheart looked up at Ron and Ron picked up his book to avoid the crazy man from looking at hi in the face.

He walked over to Ron and h droped the book on the floor.

"I'm soooo sorry about your lost" Mr. Lockheart said as he was looking at him. Ron turned to look away from him.

"What?" Ron said. Not even looking up at him.

"Denail" a hard thing to deal with in ones life"

"What the he-

Hermoine slaped him, Ron eyed her.

"What?" he whispered.

"Fine."

"I'm talking about Harry, Your friend" Mr. Lockheart said.

Ron grouned.

"I'm sorry just to bring his name up, it must be really hard for you to deal with it."

"Can we get on with calss" Ron snaped.

"Okay a liite pushy" Mr. Lockheart said.

"I like you to meet a brand new student –your name?"

Harry stood up "H-Ribban Ray-Kingston!"

Draco sat up too "My new friend" he said.

He place his arm around Harry shoulders. Harry looked up at him in shocked with a "What are you doing?" look on his face.

This can't be get any wrose Harry thought.

"Good for you for making a friends on your first day "

"Yay" Harry said in a fake joy.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Stupid guy." He mouthed. Hermoine glanced at him, she heard what he just said.

"Well lets get this class starting" he said.

The first bloakk went by fast. Ron was playing togh guy at school in Mr. Lockheart class. But he was really sad about Harry going missing. After the clas was over Hermoine found Ron crying in the court yeard. He had his face on the table. Hermoine walked over to the table where she saw Nevial and Ginny talking to him. Beofre thye could see her coming she hind behind a tree. She heard the three talking at the table. "They must be talking about Harry." She said. Hermoine walked over to the table but as she was coming. The two walked away from Ron.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Ron just looked up to her liked he just saw her now. "Fine" he said.

"Are you sure about it you don't look like it" Hermoine said.

Ron got up to look at Heromine in the face. Who would be after their friend went missing?"

Hermoine stood there after Ron walked away from the table leaving her standing there for a while.

"**THRE IS ONE THING I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HARRY WENT MISSING!" **Ron hissed as he walked out the court yard.

Hermoien sat on the table just as Ribban and Draco walked by pulling Ribban with him. Ron saw the two walked by him than he took of running back to his room. Hermoien looked up at them as they walked by.

"you have to see this place-

Whatever Draco was saying was cut of by Hermoine toned out.

Ron walked into the room he was sharing with three other students , Ron sat on his bed as he flipped an old ablum on his bed. He was looking at pitures of his missing friend. They have been togther since they meat on the first day at school and ever since that day. Than he shut the book closed and kocekd it to the floor. He walked out h room in a furry.

Ribban walked into the room as soon as he saw Ron he stopped where he was standing. Ron looked up at him. **"I hate you"**

Harry walked over to his bed. **"What was that Ron just said."**

The days went really fast and now it was the weekend Ron was in the comom room he was glaring down at the photo book on the floor . He picked it up an throw it in the fire. Harry saw what Ron just did.

"No!"

Ron was getting rid of the last thing he needs right now. Not to look back the past where he had another friend and not today. Ron walked out of the room leaving Harry alone in the room whenhe walked over to the fire to see the book brun in the fire.

Harry sat against the chair in the room he had just returned from an Four hour trip with Malfy he was being really nice to him for who know what and it was really getting to him.

Later on, Ron made his way down the halls when Mr. "Insane popped out of nowhere blocking his way from going anywhere. Ron looked up at him. **"Your in my way!"**

"**You need to talk to SOMEONE!" **Mr. Lockheart said firmly. **"I'm here for you if you need to talk to SOMEONE!"**

"**You meaning yourself!" ** Ron bearthed.

Mr. Lockheart looked down at Ron. **"COME AGAIN?"**

He pulled Ron by the aim out into the gardens.

"Where are you taking me?" Ron asked.

Ron was being pulled by Mr. Lockeart further into the gardens.** "What do you want from me?"**

"**To help you get over the lost of your friend!"**

Ron pulled away from him. "How are you going to help me?" Ron asked. "I don't **NEED HELP!"**

"**You just asked how-"**

"**I DON'T CARE!" **Ron snapped. **"NOT ANY MORE!"**

Just than Harry-Ribban walked up the path just as Ron looked up at him. Mr. Lockheart looked up at Harry a.k.a Ribban.

Mr. Lockheart pulled Ribban right of the path and right next to himself. **"You and Ribban are going to be partners."**

"**WHAT!" Ron hissed **

**Harry-Ribban rolled his eyes. "Why?"**

Later in the aftermoom everyone showed up for Mr. Lockheart water lensen class. The worst thing hr could ever do was pier Ron with RIbban and Ron togther. Evert student gather around. Ron and Ribban who were about to face off. Mr. Lockheart stepped inbetween the two. He looked at Ron. The look on Rons face shocked Mr. Lockheart.

"**Ron what ever you are planning to do, DON"T do it!" **

"**Why can't i?" Ron barked.**

"**THIS IS A **_**FUN GAME!" **_

"_**Fun scheme!"**_

Ron oushed the teacther aside right out of his way. He blasted his wand right at Ribban, knocking him of the ground. Everyone in sight gasped at the sight from seeing Ribban being kncked over onto the ground._**"This was suppsed to be a FUN GAME!"**_

But Ron was pushing it too far with things. STudenst begain to scream as they stood there. Mr. Lockheart ran right over to Ribban where he was laying down on the ground. AS he srood over Ribban but as soon as Ribban looked up the scar on his face.

"**What the?"**

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY!"**

"_**HARYY?"**_

Harry didn't even move when he said his name or to get of the water. Ron walked over to Ribban where he sat in the water. He looked right at Ribban in the face. **"No way!"**

Mr. Locheart flet the tensen in the air than he ran away from the to back to the others.

"**Your still alive?" **Ron asked.

"Um let me explan" Harry said.

"**Not anymore I don't want to hair anything from him!" **Ron barkedat him.

He walked away from Harry leaving him in Clod water.

Everyone stood there still watching Harry sat he sat in the water but no one didn't move at all. Everyone in the gardens walked away from Harry. As soon as everyone was gone Mr. Lockheart waslked over to him. But he stoped and truned around Leaving Harry alone. He sat in the clod water when his cell phone ranged. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

**J.V.J Heartless went missing right after you went to school. **

The other line hung up and the phone fell in the water. Tears were falling down hi s face. His eye were full of tears.

"_**NNNNNNOOOOOO!" **_Harry screamed. _**"This cant' be true!"**_


	2. Why are you here?

**Follow you in the Darkness 2**

**Chapter Four: Why are you here?**

**Note From: ****Wakamiya**

**Sorry for the delay in chapters since it was done by two people it will take some time to upload chapters. Blame J.V.J Heartless for it she's too damn slow and my English is very bad so I don't know much and Yomi who I'm co-writer with knows more than I do. **

**-.-**

**And the next chapter will take some time again for the another late delay. This chapter is too short.**

**Note From: ****Heartless**

**I don't have anything to say but Reviews! **

Cold, wet rain pored down heavly on the streets in both worlds. Harry kept waking around in the rain as it pored down on him. Hr made his way out of the school ground without being seen by anyone. Also he was walking in a daze. Recalling the phone call he just got from someone he didn't know the name of it.

"_**J.V.J Heartless had gone missing right after you came to school."**_

He kept on walking not looking at where he was going, but until he saw a pair of black shoes in his way belong to someone who was standing right in front of him. Harry was not even looking up at the person.

"Can you move ?" Harry said as every word chocked in pain.

"Harry?" said the person. "Is that you?"

Harry stopped and looked up at him.

I heard that voice from somewhere but where?" Harry thought.

He looked up at the man who was looking at Harry in the face. Harry had nothing to sat or before he could say anything. The painful memery came back to him.

"_**J.V.J Heartless had gone missing right after he came to school."**_

"Harry?" that was the last thing he heard, every thing in his mind went black and fuzzy. Than he was about to hit the ground. But before he could hit the ground the man got a hold of him. The man picked up Harry in his arms. The wind blow his hood off revealing who he really was.

James Potter.

As he was holding Harry in his arms he walked down the street still holding still holding onto his son.

_**J.V.J Heartless has gone missing **_Harry thought_**.**_

Harry woke up with his head pounding as he sat up. He was not wearing his uniform, but something very difrent. Black tank top and matching black pants with red ribban tied in a bow.

"Where am I?" Harry thought.

Just as he was looking around the room the door swing open. Harry turned to face the door. The same man from before was standing there in front of him. James walked over to the bed. He sat next to Harry.

"Harry?" James asked very concerned.

Harry looked away from him., but than he turned to look at him. Without warning James pulled Harry in for a hug. Harry was shocked but he pushed him away from himself. James looked confused.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked.

James fell on the floor as he was laying there Harry ran out of the room with out warning James pulled Harry in for a hug. Harry was in shocked. He pushed him away from himself.

"What do you want from me!" Harry screamed.

James fell to the floor once more again. As he was laying there Harry ran out of the room. But before he could get anymore out the door he fell to the floor. James got him in time before he could hit the floor.

"You have to get to bed."

"I- I – I - have to- Harry said weakly. "J.V.J"

His world went black once more again.

Back at school Ron didn't give a damn about Harry being missing anymore.

"Ron! How could you not care about Harry !" Ginny asked.

Ron turned to face her. "THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!" Ginny backed away from him.

Ron went back to looking out at nothing. Ginny let out a scream and took off back to her friends. Ron looked as she was leaving.

"Scream all you want BABY!" Ron hissed.

He making sure she heard the word "BABY" stand out meaning she was acting like one. She glared at him over her shoulder. Ginny let out another ear hurting scream Ron rolled his eyes. Anyone could it from anywhere.

Mr. Lockheart looked up from his paper. "What the?" he said.

Then the screaming came to a halt.

"Someone must be dead of shock. Ron really needs help."

Ron bust open the door. "He looked up at him as he walked into the room. "Need help"

"Get lost!" Ron snapped.

He walked by him.

-RING-

Harry woke up to the sound of his phone and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

Noting but the sound of humming coming from the other line.

-It's Yusei Fudo-

Than it clicked off leaving Harry hanging on the line.

**Wakamiya and Heartless:**

**Thank you for read!**


	3. hold up

**Harry Potter – Follow you in the Darkness**

**It's just going to be another hold up for us**

**Note From: Wakamiya!**

**I'm back from being good for a long time, sorry for a very short chapter. This is going to be like a recap but not really since I was gone for a long time I will be doing parts for everyone in the story. I been the story did not make any sense. I will do my best….**

**+Once Yusei comes in they will be the only two for a bit+**

**Here we go… **

**James place:**

There was a lot of begging and pleading for Harry to go back to bed but Harry didn't want to nor he plan to. He walked back into the bed right at heels was his father. Harry slammed the door shut in his face.

"Harry?" he heard his father calling him.

Harry took of the night outfit and changed into his uniform and went out the window in the room. It was a good thing the bed room was on the first level. James stood out in the hallway standing there then he burst into the room and saw the window open. He ran over to the window and looked out into the dark night. Harry was running down the street away from the house.

**Back at Hogworts:**

Ron sat on his bed sulking. What has gotten into me? He thought I never act like this? Ron got up from the bed. Why do I hate Harry?

He stood there for a moment.

"By the way where is Harry?" Ron said out loud.

Ron ran into the commoner room where he found Ginny sitting in a chair near the fire. She looked up at him.

"Where is Harry?" he asked.

"Why do you care about him?"

Harry is my BEAST FRIEND?"

"OH REALLY? Didn't you say you hate Harry?"

"NEVER MIND I WILL FIND HIM ON MY OWN, YOUR HOPLESS!" Ron yelled at he walked away.

Ginny rolled her eye. "Boys are morons."

"I heard that!"

"Again nothing but MORONS!"

**Hallway:**

Ron walked down the hall way until he walked right in . "How are you doing with the "Harry Problem"? he asked.

"Imma in a roll!" Ron said.

"Good!" Mr. Lockheart said. He thought for a second and realsed what Ron had just said. "What?"

"Ron?" he said but Ron was gone.

**Street:**

Harry kept on running. Running for what was unknown for him. But he had to find out who the heck is Yusei Fudo and what he did to his friend.

"I Will save you, J.V.J, just keep waiting for me" he said as he kept on running.

The words from the phone call was replaying in his mind:

"**_J.V.J Heartless had gone missing right after he came to school."_**

**_Harry, you just enter a game you should know about, your life will be over before you know it…._**

Yusei Fudo stood in a tree as he watched Harry running past him. His eyes glowing blood red. Yusei smiled evilly.

**_The fun is just about to begin…._**

**Yusei is here! Now to the 5Ds world! Things are going to get messed up** **for sure. **

**Ps Fanfiction has changed so much since th elast time i was on the site!**


End file.
